Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pliers, and more particularly to a pliers which is used to separate two tube members connected with each other.
Description of the Prior Art
In a pipeline transferring fluids (for example, machine oil or gas), two different kinds of tube members are inserted into and connected with each other, at least one of the two tube members is made of a soft plastic so that the tube member is bendable according to different requirements, and the whole pipeline can extend to an assembly or a position a user wants. When separating two tube members, the user often use both hands to respectively grasp the two tube members and pull the two tube members apart toward opposite directions. Sometimes, in order to prevent hands from getting dirty or harmed (for example, burnt), the user often uses a pliers to clamp the tube members and separate the tube members. This type of pliers is disclosed in TWM464286.
However, in the prior art, a connection place between the two tube members is easy to stick together because of oxidation, and it is difficult to separate the two tube members. If the user pulls the two tube members hardly when the two tube members stick together, the tube members may be deformed and damaged and cannot be use again.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.